Cordelia The Vampire Slayer
by becks89
Summary: -Complete-Give it a chance alright! One parter-When Buffy dies at the hands of the Master-Cordelia is called.


Hey everyone!! I know I don't need another story right now, but this story will be only one chapter, so it won't interfere with my other stories…which I will update btw!

This story line just popped into my head, a couple of days ago, and I decided not to do it because I had so many stories going on that I wouldn't have time to do it.  But, I was talking to Sam-453, telling her about my idea…and she told me to do it.  And because I am her fan fiction apprentice, I had to.  So this is for u Sam-453!!!!

Disclaimer:  I wish.  I don't own Buffy; they belong to master minds Joss Whedon and his group.

Time line:  Prophecy girl in Season 1.  

Summary:  Buffy dies for a minute at the hands of the Master…but a slayer is called…and she is…Cordelia?

Please review!!!!

It's a funny thing death.  We all know it's going to happen someday, but when we hear about it, when we know it's coming…we're shocked.  Scared even.  We live to die.  And we would die to live.  We know it's coming for us, one day, and who's going to stop it from doing that?  It's natural.  But we still hate it.  Everyday people die around us, people we know, people we don't know.  And sometimes, people think…I could be next.  Others, they're just glad it wasn't them…they're glad that they are luckier.  But death is not about luck.  

It's about fate.

Slayers are about death.  Everyone knows that Slayers don't live long…a year if you're lucky.  But when Buffy heard she was going to die, what did she do?  She freaked.  Understandable of course…who wants to die at sixteen?  But…a true slayer, a true hero would accept their destiny.  Do what's right.  And that's what Buffy did.  She went up against the master…knowing she was going to die.  That's what a true hero is.  Sacrificing yourself so others could live.

Kinda gloomy huh?

***

Buffy was standing with her back towards the master, his cold hand grasping her slim neck.  She gulped…she knew it was going to come to this.  But she was scared, scared for herself, scared for the world.  She couldn't stop him.  In this life…it wasn't possible.  So here she was, looking out onto this beautiful…puddle.  Her life was going to end.

"You tried."  He said, reading Buffy's thoughts.  "It was noble…"

Buffy swallowed, she knew it was going to happen now.  He whispered in her ear, an intimate gesture, and she had never been more scared in her life.  His fangs pierced the skin of her throat, and pain coursed through her body…unimaginable pain.  She felt her body go limp, felt herself being pushed down to the ground…then…no more.  

***

Cordelia gasped, placing her head on the steering wheel of her car.  It was unbelievable; she had never felt this much alive in her life.  She felt stronger, faster and it was amazing.  She gasped again when they feeling of power rushing into her body stopped, but she sighed with relief when she realised it was still there.

She looked up, her eyes above the steering wheel.  Vampires were walking past her car, almost oblivious that she was actually in it.  A smile crept onto her face…could she?  Did she dare to?  Hell yeah!

Cordelia reached for a stake which she kept under her car seat (just in case) and grinned to herself.  She had so much energy; so much power…she was just dying to use it.  She didn't know what she was…why she felt like this…but frankly, she didn't give a damn.

She stepped out of the car, banging the car door shut afterwards.  Some of the vampires turned to her, hungrily, and a sinking feeling replaced her anticipation.  Maybe she was wrong?  Maybe she couldn't-

A vampire swung at her and Cordelia blocked the fist, staking the vampire in the heart, miming what she had seen Buffy do.  Another vampire came at her, and she kicked at him high in the face, despite the fact she was wearing a skirt.  The vampire stumbled back and another came, a desperate and evil look on his face.

"Slayer…"  It murmured, and Cordelia felt a shock vibrate through her.  Slayer.  So that was what she was.  But wasn't Buffy a slayer?  

Her instincts screamed at her and she ducked at the vampire who swung at her, punching his torso and quickly staking it. 

The vampire who she had kicked previously came back at her, fangs baring, extremely pissed.  She kicked him in the face again and deftly staked him while he was on the floor.  After looking around her, she ducked back into her car, deciding it wasn't a very good idea to take on a whole army of vampires, especially in these heels.

She drove fast to the school, knocking down some vampires on the way who angrily shook their fists at her.  Why are they coming to the school?  

She entered the school entrance, hundreds of vampires heading to the school.  But in the middle of the vampires, she spotted Willow and Ms Calender.  Pressing down hard on the accelerator, Cordelia pulled up to the women.  She may not have been friends with them in the past, and she really did not approve of Willow's outfit…but she knew they needed her help and what would she be if she didn't give it?

"Get in."  Cordelia demanded, and Willow and Ms Calender obliged immediately, slamming the doors shut behind them.  "What should we do?"

"We have to get to the library.  Quickly."  Willow ordered, looking behind her at all the vampires.

"Library.  Right.  Great."  Cordelia muttered, looking ahead of her as an idea formed in her (normally empty) head.  There was no way they could walk…so…

Cordelia slammed down hard on the pedal and the car drove past the vampires and through the doors, driving down the hallways as the vampires chased behind them.  They quickly got out as they reached the library, and they ran in, trying to barricade the doors shut.  Before Cordelia knew it, she was the only one holding the library doors back, the others had gone of to stop them from getting in through the stacks.  

Great.  What a way to spend your Friday night.  Stopping the world from ending.  

Cordelia sighed, "Our lives are different from other peoples."

***

Cordelia sat quietly on a wooden chair, carefully filing her nails, looking as if she didn't care about what was going on around her.  The apocalypse was over, the master was dead and the dance had been a hit.  So why did Giles want everyone back at the library?

Truthfully, she didn't really care (this time wasn't any different); she had other things on her mind.  This did not fall into the category of boys or clothes (this time was a bit different).   

The vampire last night had called her a slayer…and Cordelia had a feeling that he was right.  She was stronger, faster and had more energy than normal.  She felt exhilarated, and she was itching to go and kill something.  Was this what Buffy felt like?  Cordelia really wanted to kill something.  And her instincts told her to kill Angel…but hello?  Vampire with a soul?

Cordelia didn't know if she wanted to be a slayer.  Risking her life everyday for a bunch of people she didn't know?  Didn't sound like a party.  But, deep down, she knew it was right, she knew she had to…she had to be the hero.

"Cordelia?  Cordelia?  Hey, ice queen!"  Cordelia's head snapped up, glaring at Xander who only smirked back.

"What?"  She snapped, as she realised that everyone was looking at her.

"We have news."  Buffy said, raising an eyebrow.  "About you…apparently.  Spill it Giles."  She said, turning her attention back to Giles.  

Cordelia watched Giles, her interest in why they had news about her bubbling.  Giles took off his glasses, and everyone let out a small whisper of a sigh, knowing that Giles did this, he either had big news or he was nervous.  Sometimes both.

"Well, yesterday I got a call from the Watcher's Council.  Apparently, when you died Buffy, another slayer was called.  In Sunnydale."  He paused, for dramatic effect and Cordelia knew that it was her.  "The new slayer is Cordelia."

Everyone's head whipped round to look at Cordelia, and she smiled prettily, loving the fact that for once in their little hero group, she was the centre of attention.

Xander snorted a laugh and raised his eyebrow.  "Cordelia?  Cordelia Chase as in that girl?"  He pointed to said girl and laughed again.  "Stop playing Giles."

"He's right."  Cordelia said, standing up and facing everyone.  "I am the new slayer.  Yesterday night, when I was in my car…I felt it.  Power.  And I killed three vampires with it."  She added looking especially at Buffy, and everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"That's quite a lot."  Angel mentioned, new respect forming in his eyes.

"But you didn't say anything."  Willow argued, "And you can't be the slayer…you're to…Cordelia."

"Hey!"  Cordy protested, throwing her hands on her hips.  "I'm taller than Buffy!" She added, getting looks of agreement from the Scoobies.  

Willow sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  "Whatever, you're the slayer.  Good for you.  But I'm still getting Buffy to save me when I'm attacked."  Cordelia smiled at Willow.

"This freaks me out," Xander said.  "But at least there's another slayer in the hellmouth now."  

"I agree."  Giles and Angel chorused.

"You're taller than Buffy…so I'm taking that as a good point to you."  Ms Calender added, and Cordelia smiled at her, glad everyone was taking it so well.  Now, there was only Buffy to worry about, and the petite blonde stood up, facing Cordelia.

"Another slaygal…sounds fun."  Buffy said, grinning widely.  Cordelia hugged her, muttering thank you in her ear.

The group started to walk out of the library, Buffy and Cordelia the last one's leaving.  

"So…you're free to patrol this summer?"  Buffy asked hopefully.

Cordelia snorted, shaking her head vigorously.  "No, Daddy's taking me to France.  This slaying thing is so not going to take up my summer holidays.  And shall we do a rota, you know, with the patrolling?  You do some days and I do others?  Of course, I can't do slaying on the nights I have cheerleading practise, oh, and when I've just washed my hair…'cos…ew.  Also, you gotta give me nights off to go Bronzing."  Cordelia stopped dead in her tracks, looking warily at Buffy.  "You're not expecting me to hang out with you are you?  Because, you know, you guys are so weird I can't even describe it."  Cordelia continued on, walking ahead of Buffy, talking to herself.

Buffy sighed, a grin on her face.  

"Cordelia…the vampire slayer."

End.

Hope people liked it!  I had fun…hope you did too!  Please review and tell me what you think!!

Becks.


End file.
